


La séduction

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: HashiMada, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, TobiIzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: Madara Uchiha is a fallen star who’s not so famous anymore, so he decides to seduce the president to get back in the public eye. Any publicity is better than none, right!?This story premise is insane but just think about it for a moment :).Re-upload.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Another day another magazine headline that read 'Madara Uchiha tries too hard,' and 'Madara Uchiha needs to step aside and let his brother assume the throne.'

Over the last couple of years Madara's acting career had been on a downward spiral. He went from A-list movies to now having to go back to off broadway plays. He should've listened to his gut when it told him that that god-awful sci-fi movie would ruin his career, but it was being built up as a contender for an Academy Award. Still Madra had two golden statues already, but now they meant nothing.

He was stuck. Now he laid nude and helpless in his brother's shadow. His brother Izuna, a thirty four year old, now stood in his prime. He had scored four Academy award nods and so far he walked away with one golden statue.

Madara loved his brother dearly, but he couldn't understand why people preferred him over Madara.

Madara was once the biggest actor in Hollywood. He could play gay, straight, bi, or anything really. He could do anything he set his mind to, but now who cared. All those years flushed down the toilet. His kingdom now on sale for three ninety nine at disc replay. He was nothing more than a washed up superstar, but now they called them legends.

His brother Izuna knew it hurt Madara to not have the paparazzi chase him all over town like they used to. Madara missed that, and he longed for that (emphasis on the looooooooonnnnggggg). So his brother came up with an idea, which Madara thought was deplorable. He suggested they act in a broadway play together.

"Isn't it a good script Aniki?" Izuna asked as they sat at Madera's marble kitchen table, which was perfectly placed below a dimly lit chandelier, with light sunlight filtering through the curtains.

Madara removed his glasses, his forty six year old eyes rolled in his head. "Yeah it's a nice script. Although I'll play the younger brother right?"

"Huh?" Izuna laughed. "You're kidding right aniki?"

Madara didn't make a sound. "I mean I have the looks for it." Madara ran his hand through his midnight black locks in a manner of seriousness.

"Oh god Aniki...you're ridiculous." Izuna said. "I mean you really think you can play the younger brother in this. I mean it's...obvious...that…"

"It's obvious what, Izuna? Huh?" Madara bit his bottom lip in a twitchy motion and fiddled with the place mat on the table nervously. An anxiety began in his core, and all of a sudden he didn't know what to do with himself. "Finish your sentence, brother."

"Madara?" Izuna was concerned now. "What's the matter, huh?"

"Nothing." Madara gained a little control and stopped biting his lip, but his hand still trembled between the cold marble and the place matt.

"I think the older brother is a good role." Izuna said.

"The older brother is an egotistical man who is pissed when his lover and director falls for his younger brother. Then they began to let him act in plays and steal the other brother's spotlight." Madara wanted to hiss these words, but held back.

"See and it's funny because we're not like that." Izuna said. "I could never steal your light Madara. You've have two academy awards, four golden globes, a tony, six emmys, and two grammys for spoken word albums."

"Still you can sing?" Madara reminded his brother of the only talent Madara that eluded Madara no matter how many voice lessons he went to. Izuna always had a lovely voice, and their mother used to ask him to sing for the guest who came over all the time. His range was endless.

"Madara. You can't sing. So what?" Izuna said. "I've always admired you. Even when I was struggling to make a name for myself, you were always there for me. You got me small parts and remember that part you got me on that Naruto show and my career went to the stars."

"Oh god that was only _five_ _years_ ago." Madara grunted.

"Aniki. I want to do this." Izuna said. "I want us to act together."

"I'm the villain. I want to kill both of you and I plot to…" Madara said.

"C'mon you were always good at playing the villain." Izuna said. "I mean it's either this or you can do one of those reality shows where you…"

"Hush brother. Do not mention the word reality TV in my home." Madara frowned. "Those talentless hacks that think they can come in and steal roles right from under actors' noises. They're not real stars. There fuckin' nobodies."

"Aniki, not the thing about reality TV stars again?" Izuna said. "They're a part of pop culture. It's just the way life is."

"Hmmm...see that's why we're in this state. People like you keep saying it's a part of pop culture. It's a travesty, you know that right?" Madara sighed. "Next you'll tell me my only other option is to go on Dancing with the Stars."

"Well you could always go on. Mei Terumi's career was revitalized when she won that one year." Izuna shrugged. "Now she's on TV and she's doing commercials. It's a complete revival for her."

"Izuna, she's not winning acclaim. She's doing jenny craig commercials. Acclaim is all I desire you know that. I'm not one of those actors who just act in anything. I want the best roles and the best scripts." Madara sighed. "I don't want to be some desperate man looking for relevancy. I want to be relevant."

"Well Aniki this script is a good place to start. It'll be on broadway and you might win another Tony, who knows." Izuna said. "And hey we might be in the same category, you know. I think some brotherly competition would be fun."

"Yeah." Madara wasn't thinking about tony's at the moment. He was thinking about other options. He wanted to be in films not plays. He hadn't been in a play since he won a Tony years ago. What would the public think? They would think he's so desperate for a role he went back to broadway.

"As I said Itachi is a great playwright and…"

"He's going to make me look horrible. I play the villain...I am some spiteful bitch who plots to kill my husband and my brother." Madara sighed. "I can't be seen like this? What will the world think of me? They would say Madara Uchiha is _mad._ He's an evil son of a gun and Izuna is the prettier and better brother. They'll think our relationship is shitty. They already right about how I hate you and I called you a cunt." Madara did call Izuna a cunt in private (someone must've leaked it), but he deserved it. The little shit stole his spotlight, what else was he supposed to call him?

"Madara, don't be so dramatic. If we're working together then that would dispel all of those horrible rumors." Izuna said. "So what do you say, aniki? This would make me so happy if you would do this."

"Oh...really." Madara sighed. "How happy?"

"Really happy." Izuna said.

"Fine.." Madara grunted through his teeth. "Only on one condition...my name comes first on the billing and I want the ending changed."

"Why?" Izuna said. "I like the ending."

"Nope changed…" Madara said. "It makes me look bad. I look like a total bitch and the audience will want my head. Do you want that for you aniki? No you don't. You don't want that. You want your Aniki to be flawless, and tour de force if you will."

"..." Izuna looked at his brother like he had lost it.

"I just want the best for myself. I just want the world, the public, to love me." Madara sighed.

"They do love you Aniki. You're just-you're being a perfectionist." Izuna said. "Your career is having a small drought. I mean you're still offered roles, I'm sure?"

"None of the good ones. Just terrible horror fics and fuckin' small television roles that are meaningless. People have forgotten my name…." Madara bit his twitching lip once again. He ran it back to bite the side of his cheek.

"Well this is a good chance for them to remember you." Izuna smiled. His brother always had such nice things to say, but it didn't help Madara any. Ever since they were younger, Izuna always was the nice one, the pretty one, and the angel. He was so perfect and Madara couldn't compete with that. After all he was almost a teenager when Izuna was born. There was no way in hell he could be as cute as a baby.

"Okay...I will do it and we can talk about the script." Madara said.

"Okay so we will meet with Itachi and the director at 6 tonight." Izuna said. "I have an audition for this new film that will start shooting next year."

"Oh what's it called?" Madara asked.

"It's untitled right now, but it's an adaptation of a novel _Fever_. Where a young man comes into contact with an older man and they begin an affair." Izuna said.

"Really?" Madara blood boiled over.. He tried to get his hands on that role for years.

"Yeah. I'm auditioning for the older man. I want to break free from type casting and playing older is always good for that." Izuna began to gather his stuff. "The studio is currently trying to buy the rights and when they finish with the deal, I'll finally win Best Actor." Izuna had an Academy Award for best supporting actor.

"Maybe?" Madara sighed.

"See ya at the Golden Leaf theater at six, Madara." He hughes his brother.

"See ya then." Madara groaned.

A sweat slid down his back. His eyes began to twitch and teeth dug into his cheek.

_I can't believe I'm living in his shadow now?_

(BREAK)

It smelt like crayons and wax in the backroom of the theatre. Madara hadn't been in one in almost seven years, and last time was just a film that took place in the theater. The back of the theater wasn't as glamorous as Madara remembered, and it didn't give him the feeling of being in a film where he had his own trailer and everyone greeted him as if he was some prince or god like figure.

Oh those were the days, now he was in the back of a crummy theater to be in some play by his cousin. Madara was sure the play wasn't bad, from what he'd read, it was pretty good, but…still it was going to make him look horrible, especially the end.

Madara would never walk away from this without being the brother who hates the other because he wasn't as famous and fell out of the public spotlight. Madara knew he was going a little crazy and he might be over exaggerating, but when the younger and more viable Izana now was eclipsing all of his work, it was a disgrace. A travesty.

"Fuck this world." Madara groaned as he stumbled into the meeting room. As a true diva and star he arrived thirty minutes late, and everyone was there except Izuna.

"Hello." Madara waved to Itachi and Kisame who sat at the table. "So I assume Kisame is the director and you Itachi are the screenwriter. Heh. Long time no see. It seemed that just yesterday you had that small role as a younger me in that movie...uh…tell me Itachi my dear, what was it?"

"The werewolf movie, Alpha." Itachi reminded him.

"Ahh…That movie was so horrid. God. I can't believe that I took the time to be in it...sheesh." Madara laughed. "I think I had better work in other stuff. Well it can't be helped."

"No it can't. And it can't be helped that you and your brother are late for this meeting." Itachi started with a light eye roll and attitude. He didn't seem too happy about it, and his arms were folded. Kisame was the opposite, his hands were on the table and he had a warm grin.

"O, Madara it's a pleasure to meet you. I've watched a lot of your work, even in college I would say that you were so far ahead of your time when it came to acting. None like you really." Kisame said. "The actors in school would try to mimic you on stage all the time, but none of them were as good."

"I'm sure that's true." Madara chuckled. _'I am the greatest thing that ever happened to the world.'_ He said the last part in his mind.

"Enough with the formalities. I'm glad that you could make it tonight." Kisame pointed. "Please take a seat. Izuna told us there was something that you wanted to talk about."

"So you're not going to answer my question?" Madara's eye twitched a bit. "Where the fuck is Izuna?"

"Why so angry?" Kisame asked.

"Well I don't know...I don't mean to be so dramatic." Madara abruptly sat down.

"Izuna he couldn't make it because he had to stay at an audition or something like that?" Kisame shrugged. "But he told us you have a concern with the ending of the play?"

"Yes and I'm sure any human being with feelings and emotions will feel the way I do about the ending." Madara stressed. "I think it would be better if we had a nicer ending or something that would be better for me…"

"We will not change the script ending." Itachi said. "It's the best part."

"It's cliche!" Madara said. "The card has been played so many times, and I don't know how you can decide you were going to play it again." Madara struggled getting his words together. The ending pissed him off so much. What would everyone think of him in this play?

"Do you think you can just work with the ending. It's not that bad. I've seen worse." Kisame said.

"What could be worse than that?"

"You could've chopped them both up and ate them?" Kisame shrugged. "Compare it to that, and it wouldn't seem that bad."

"Really that's your solution to this problem? Compare it to fuckin' eating someone's flesh after I fuckin' chop them to pieces." Madara took a deep breath, his eyes wide and his fingers fidgeted along the table's edge. "This is unacceptable."

"Well, you do not have to participate in the production. There are others." Itachi said.

"Itachi, don't be so rude to him." Kisame said. "We should hear his concerns."

Madara blood rushed out of the boiling pot it was in. "Fuck you both." Madara groaned. "I don't need to do this shitty play. Who wants to be on Broadway anyways? There's no real talent there. Most of them are rejects that couldn't be film stars, because they don't have the face or the look. I am Fuckin' Madara Uchiha, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. Not a single mutha fucka on the face of the earth can tell me what to do?"

Madara stormed out the room in a diva like fashion.

He wanted the ending changed and whatever Madara wants Madara gets...but now...maybe he wasn't going to get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Madara could stare at himself in the mirrors for hours, the amount of stress he put on his looks and beauty reminded him of his mother. She spent days in the mirror glossing over how perfect she was. Every man in town wanted her, and she had the most beautiful voice, something that had been passed down to Izuna.

That was something Madara always wanted but no matter how many vocal coaches he went to he could never carry a note. When he was young he'd run to his mother. "Why can't I sing like you?" He'd look at her, tears in his eyes and red faced like a tomato peaked in ripeness.

"Because some people are more adapt at things. Give up on singing...my dear. Find something that you're good at because singing is just not your..specialty. You sound like a cow giving birth." She'd say back with the bitchiest smile Madara had ever seen, then she throw back one of her "medical candies" and prepared for a night of performing for drunk greedy strangers, who groped her when she walked past.

"Bitch." Madara snapped the comb in hand. He tossed it in the garbage and walked over to his phone. If Kisame and Itachi thought he would star in their shit show they had him pegged for a less talented actor.

He dialed his agent Jiraiya to see if he had any good news for him.

"Hello." The old perv answered.

"Hi, Jiraiya." Madara spoke to him a monotonous voice. "I know something wonderful has come for me...so tell me what it is."

"Huh?"

"A role. A part. Something. I'm sure something has come up...something that isn't playing someone's grandfather or that god awful movie about a man being pregnant."

"The person who took that movie was nominated for an oscar."

"It was a pity oscar nomination, because he died." Madara said. "You know preserving the legacy and all that shitty...shit."

"Wow you sound so sexy when you curse-"

"C'mon and tell me some good news." Madara tapped his hand on the table nervously as he waited patiently. He gripped his phone tighter as seconds turned to one solid minute. "Hello! Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Jiraiya said. "I had to look through some stuff and I did find something wonderful for ya. There's this miniseries thing that came for you a month ago."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Yeah because I thought you weren't into that kinda stuff. You said people who watched television were idiots and there wasn't any good roles on TV."

"Shut the hell up and let me hear about it."

"Well it's about being a transwoman entering a contest…"

"Oh Madara Uchiha trans ally. I like it, alright I'm into...I could learn how to properly wear a dress again, I wore one in that drag stage play I did years ago. You remember I was nominated for a Tony and then I was nominated for an oscar for the film-"

"No you won't be the transgender character. Trans people should be able to act out their own stories." Jiraiya said. "You'll be the father who disapproves of his daughter’s lifestyle, but the script is pretty good, and it turns out, in the end of the series, you're gay as well."

"Perverse." Madara said. "And the father. I'm too young to be a young adults father, older brother maybe-"

"No you're too old to be playing a beauty queen."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Madara I love you. That's what I meant. I saw something else. There doing a television version of Lolita. It's going to be on cable and it has no restrictions. I hear it's going to be good."

"From grandpa to sex offender." Madara rolled his eyes. "That'll be great for my image."

"Don't you want something new. As an actor you should have range. Everyone loves range."

"RANGE. You're talking to the king of range. I've played men that are straight, gay, evil, good, whores, businessmen, fucking wolves, aliens, and more. So don't you dare tell me about range. I have it and you can ask anyone and my movies still sale today."

"And yet you're not offered anymore work."

"That's because they only offer stupid parts and remakes of films that no one wants to see." Madara groaned. "Excuse me for wanting nothing to do with a remake of the Fantastic Four or playing Superman's father."

"You could always do porn." Jiraiya clicked his tongue.

"Never." Madara rolled his eyes. "So nothing else for me?"

"Yes there is this miniseries that Naruto Uzumaki is doing. It's a fantastic little miniseries about a young man and his affair with the college teacher. I just got an email and they'd like you to come in and audition for the part, if you can?"

"Audition. Madara Uchiha doesn't audition and the premise sounds like they've been there done that."

"It'll be on HBO and they said there are some hot love making scenes and nudity. Hell it seems up my alley, although I'm more into women I don't mind watching two guys go at it."

"Jiraiya shut the hell up." Madara groaned. "This is a shitty story."

"No it's based on a book written by Ino Yamanaka, the girl can write, and she's making it into a miniseries that Naruto is going to produce and she's screenwriting. The book spent weeks on the bestseller list and was the best selling book of last year."

"I've never heard of such a book."

"That's because all you care about is you."

"You have one more time, Jiraiya." Madara hissed.

"Anyways it seems like a great opportunity. You should go." Jiraiya demanded.

"You don't tell me what I should do." Madara sighed and closed his eyes. He thought on the situation for a moment. "Yes. I'll be there."

"Alright the auditions in two hours."

"What?"

"Sorry it's been sitting in the folder, under my porn subscriptions, and I didn't check it. My bad. I'll send you the info via email. You should get ready and I hope you have a monologue memor-"

Madara hung up on him and walked off to the closet. He had to find something presentable to wear.

(BREAK)

Madara head was buzzing with different ideas as he drove to the audition. Some that made him smile, while others made him nervous. At least he could get out of his brothers little stupid play and he had a good excuse. Miniseries that'll get him publicity vs. a little show that'll be on broadway that no one will care about once it closes.

Of course the miniseries won.

Madara smiled as he pulled up to the place where the auditions would be held and strolled inside. In there he saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Madara." an old Onoki said. The man hadn't aged well like Madara. The years hadn't been so kind to him.

"Onoki is that you." Madara hadn't seen him since the asswipe groped him at one of those christmas parties, years ago.

"God are you wearing makeup?" Onoki grunted. "You look so youthful."

"No it's called moisturizer." Idiot. Madara set across from him on the chair. There were two other gentleman who Madara had seen before sitting in wait. "Are you all here to audition for Naruto's miniseries?"

"Yep. I'm going for the part of the teacher, Madara." One of the men smiled.

"Really?" Madara smiled the fakest smile he could muster. "How lovely." What the hell? He didn't look like these geezers. He was too young to be in here.

"Do you remember me?"

"Nope." Madara shrugged.

"Remember we kissed in two of your films and we had that sex scene in that alien movie. You said we could be uninhibited and to go for it so I shoved-"

"Gengetsu. God you've...you look so...different." Horrible was more like it. He sure didn't look like the dazzling young starlet women threw panties at. "Don't you do mostly westerns now?"

"Yep. I love them." He smiled, his teeth were still white as white can be, but that was probably because they were fake.

"Do you still do those rituals?" Madara wasn't one to make conversation, but Gengetsu rituals did interest him. People always thought actors were weird people, which they are, but the weirdest kind are method actors.

"You mean my method acting?" He asked. "Yep. It gets me into a space that I can't describe. You know that Naruto kid is a method actor, and has said on several occasions that he looked up to me, and I was his favorite actor growing up."

"You make yourself sound so old…" Madara grunted.

"I'm in my fifties." Gengetsu chuckled. "I'm on my way there. How old are you again? Aren't you older than-"

"Nope. I was never older than anyone. I was way younger than you." Madara corrected him. How dare that disgusting, no eyebrow having bastard open his mouth to say such ignorant things?

"Right I must have gotten you confused with someone else." He shrugged. "It's nice to see you here. I always thought you'd be the one exception. You know, one of those actors that never went out of popular demand. I thought you had that special quality but I see you haven't had much work in the last couple of years."

"That is not true."

"But it is." The third geezer said. "I haven't heard of a Madara Uchiha movie that scored higher than a thirty percent on Rotten Tomatoes in the past couple of years shit maybe decades. There's no shame in that. It happens to all of us, although most of us don't have a little brother that can come in and extend our legacy."

"That's-he's-we...My brother has done some...nice work, but I wouldn't say he's legacy and my legacy are one in the same. He work doesn't have the same integrity my work does. It's like comparing apples to oranges."

"The boy has done some great stuff." Onoki said. "I just saw him in that alien invade the earth movie and he's in talks of getting an Oscar nod for that movie. You know, he's got my vote if he-"

"The academy doesn't have the same integrity that it once did. Alien movies. Bullshit. That's hollywood big thing now Aliens." Gengetsu stated. "Look who won Best Actor last year. Some idiot who starred in a movie about a company that specializes in making fake grass. Fake fucking grass."

They began to talk about how hollywood has reached an all time bore. Re aking movies that they were once in and how they can't stand all the stupid superhero movies that were coming out. Madara was silent on the issue and didn't say a word. He was still wondering how on god's green earth did he get here? He was waiting with a whole bunch of old geezers to try out for a role. Do any of the three of them look like they could possibly be a love interest to anyone.

Madara was sure their own hands screamed in horror every time they were to pleasure themselves. Hideous, old..old and hideous. Madara was none of those things. He may be in his early forties, but he was nowhere near rock bottom. His career was fine. This was what happens. He will soon make a comeback. That's what all the famous actors do, wight? They rise from the ashes and everyone looks at them in awe.

"Madara!...Madara!...MADARA!" Madara jumped out of skin as he heard his name called. "Your turn man." Gengetsu snapped his figures.

"Oh…" Madara looked around and the other gentlemen were gone. It was only him there. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went in a long time ago." Gengetsu said. "You spoke to them and everything and told them to break both of their legs."

"Ah….right. I just assumed they'd be here...Anywho. I hope you get all that's coming to you." Madara smiled at his former onscreen love interest.

"Still sexy, you know that." Gengetsu handed Madara his card. "Call me."

Madara tucked his number in his pocket. He sure as he would never call him. He walked into the room and there sitting in the chair was Naruto, Ino, and another girl with pink hair that Madara didn't recognize.

"Hey I'm Naruto and this Ino the writer and this is Sakura, who's going to be the other director." Naruto said.

"There's two directors?" Madara hadn't worked with two directors since he worked on that murder mystery with Ginkaku and Kinkaku. That was a pleasant experience, but the two are pretty much idiots that had sex with a lot of interns.

"No only I'm directing." Sakura said. "We just say Naruto is directing because no one wants to sign on when a woman directs. You know hollywood problems."

"I have no problem working with women. In fact some of my award winning performances were directed by women." Madara shrugged.

"That's good to know." She said. "Now I want you to read this with Naruto." She handed him a script. "This is just something Ino wrote. It isn't the actual script, also the script we sent you was just a draft. We want to keep the real script secret until the miniseries is released. So this scene, It's about you and Naruto. He's approached you when you're sitting on the stairs. You're upset but you can't show him that you're upset."

"Wow that was so much information...what am I upset about exactly." Madara grunted inwardly.

"Ready when you are." Naruto stood there with the script in his hand, smiling.

Madara looked down at his script and closed his eyes. He was going to live truthfully under imaginary circumstances. He opened his eyes and in a shaken tone began to speak. "Why do you always come here...to see me...what do you want?"

"I just...I…" Naruto sighed.

"You what?" Madara said in a hushed hiss. "You need to go...this is inappropriate. It's wrong. It's stupid...it'll be the end of both of-"

"But I don't care."

"You don't care? All you think about is yourself, and may I remind you that I have a husband. I have a lot of stuff to do and a lot of things that I can loose. You're twenty or twenty one and young...of course you have no cares, but I do. I have things I have to…"

"Why don't you listen to me?" Naruto asked. "Please. Please. I really-"

"This is inappropriate. Please do not come near me again, unless it is pertaining to acting class." Madara sighs.

"Fine."

"Scene." Sakura said. "Alright well thank you Madara. We'll be in touch."

"Okay," Madara nodded and walked out of the room.

Madara walked outside and got in his car unable to think straight. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it his best? Madara felt like it was his worst. He couldn't connect emotionally to the character. He should've read the book and that script didn't help him at all. He pulled off and drove at top speed home. He was just going to go to bed and forget this ever happened.

His phone buzzed and Madara clicked the button on the steering wheel to answer.

"Hello." Madara said.

"Madara. What the hell is Itachi talking abou?. Did you really quit the project we were working on together?" Izuna asked. "I thought you were into the project and the ending is necessary. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to do this piece of literature."

"To make your brother look bad." Madara whispered to himself as he pressed the gas.

"Madara it's about more than the ending. It's about the human condition. It says something about life, feelings, emotions, god..why can't you understand that this play is about more than you-your character."

"The way I see it, if it's about that and nothing more why can't you get someone else to do it?" Madara asked. "I'd rather not be the one-"

"Madara." Izuna hissed at his brother through the phone. "You have nothing better to do." Was his brother getting sassy with him? Did he know who the hell he was talking to?

"Nothing better to do? I just came from an audition." Madara smugly gloated, with a smile tugging his lips. "And I believe I got the part."

"An audition, huh? An audition for what?" Izuna sounded a bit curious, though his delivery was harsh.

"For Naruto's new miniseries…"

"Oh for what a small part-"

"NO! A huge part." Madara said. "It's the part of the teacher he has an affair with. It's being adapted by the author."

"Oh I heard about that. I was offered to play the role of Naruto's boyfriend in the show." Izuna said.

"What?" Red light flashed in Madara's face and he hit his brakes hard. He swerved his car, preventing him from hitting the one in front of him.

"Yeah." Izuna shrugged. "But I turned it down. They gave it to Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Madara rolled his eyes. Everyone in their family wanted to follow in his footsteps apparently. "So he's an actor now?"

"Yeah he had a toothpaste commercial just last month. Anywho that audition you went to wasn't a real audition." Izuna said.

"What do you mean?" Madara asked.

"They'd already casted the part. They just had the audition to make it seem fair. A ruse, if you will." Izuna said. "They casted some guy named Rasa like months ago, sorry."

"No you're just telling me this so I can join your stupid play." Madara pushed on the gas as the light turned green. He buzzed down the lane going full throttle, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, leaving imprints. Was Izuna telling him the truth? How would he know?

"I'm telling you the truth." Izuna said. "I asked them who was signed on to be in it and they told me the guy's name. It's no surprise...he's really good." Rasa was an older gentlemen that had blossom a bit late in life. Madara remembers how he was condemned to small character roles, but as he got older people appreciated him more, leading to him being cast as a leading man now. Still that didn't mean he was any better than Madara.

"Well he must have dropped out." Madara said. "There's no way in hell that-"

"Hold up." Izuna said. Madara sat at a red light his foot tapping nervously on the break, causing the car to bounce back and forth. His eye twitched slowly and he lightly bit the inside of his cheek, until he could feel his teeth sink into his flesh. There was no way in hell this was happening to him, Madara Uchiha.

Madara took a deep breath. No...Izuna had to be lying. He had to be telling a tale.

"Hello." Izuna came back on the phone.

"Hi." Madara heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Naruto? "What can I do you for Izuna?"

"Naruto, I was calling to ask about that miniseries." Izuna voice had a false tone to it. He was being too nice.

"Oh why you wanna come back." Naruto asked. "I can kick your cousin to the curb if you wanna-"

"And why would I do that? I was the one who recommended you use my cousin in the first place." Izuna said. "Anywho I was just wondering who was playing the part of the teacher."

"Why would you like to?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Izuna chuckled. "I heard you had some auditions."

"Who told you that Onoki." Madara groaned at Naruto's response. He doesn't know that Izuna and Madara are brothers? Idiot.

"Nope. I can't tell you that." Izuna chuckled.

"Oh Izuna would you like the role. C'mon it could be hot just think about it, you and me kissing." Naruto flirted. "I mean you got the most perfect pair of lips." There was an awkward pause, after a chuckle from Izuna, and Madara rolled his eyes. His brother knew how to act like a whore that was for sure. "Why don't you come over.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though." Izuna said. "And I'm not going to sleep with you. So answer my question."

"Fine. I told you already. It's still the same Rasa is going to be the teacher. He's a nice looking guy and his acting is pretty great, although he's straight." Naruto laughed.

"Is that a bad thing." Izuna chuckled, sensually. "Well thank you Naruto. That's all I wanted."

"Alright. So you'll come bye right?" Naruto was such a creep.

"No. Goodbye." Izuna hung up on Naruto, and Madara was left with a hole in his head. There was so much to think, but he had nothing to say. How could he do this to him? He was Madara Uchiha. He was one of the greatest actors on the planet, not to mention he was very popular among the older-single female demographic. This was bullshit.

"Do you see?" Izuna said. "I wasn't lying."

"I see that now. I see that…"

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded. Love this story. Decided to bring it back. Review and comments appreciated


End file.
